


Inky Core Love (Ink X Core)

by Kayla_Evergreen_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Evergreen_Writes/pseuds/Kayla_Evergreen_Writes
Summary: Ink met Core Frisk and made a great bond with her. But just as they were starting to get along well, Error foiled their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't ship it then why are you here? (made some grammar and spelling mistake, so sorry)  
> Find this story here too!- https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12476235/1/Inky-Core-Love

You could here the sound of talking in the distance, but you can't identify which world it came from. Was it a void? Universe? Whatever it was. Ink couldn't find which paper in the doodle sphere it came from.

Ink has been going at it for days, maybe months. It's hard to keep track of time in a place where time never reall existed. But he was desperate to find the happy sounds. Finally it has found it, the world where happiness spread.

The Omega Timeline.

Ink seemed shock to see that he was (probably) the last to find out about this place, Error himself has been searching too. No luck though, how sad. Maybe he could visit it? He doesn't know. He never knew anyways.

THUD! The sound of a skull being slammed on the ground was heard. Core Frisk heard it and "teleported" over, after all she as a a curious little girl. "Greetings- Why hello there ink"Core Frisk said, not so surprised, it wasn't easy to make her question things.

"Heheh have we met?" Ink laughed while trying to get up, he seemed very flustered for some reason. Wonder why.

"Not exactly, I use to watch you and Error fight, really amazing scene" Core Frisk said, noticing full well about Ink's sudden blushes.

"Oh why thank you, didn't think I hadn't much views"

"Very funny Sans, very"

"Please don't call me that, it annoys me a heck lot" Ink said, grinning half heartedly. It really does annoy him, calling him a sans only reminds him that he is short.

"Sorry, may I ask, why are you here?" Core Frisk said, bowing when she apologised, she liked to see herself as a formal young lady

"This place is full of life and laughter! Why else would I not be here?" Ink said, excitedly looking around, picturing what colors looked best in every corner, even though there were no corners.

"I know what you're thinking and no you can't paint here" Core Frisk said, though she did considered painting this place herself, but she wasn't much of an artist

Ink was about to protest when he had a wave of memory loss, he forgot what they were talking and why he was here. And all he did was say "HI BLUE!"


	2. Ink tries flirting with Core Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink attempts to flirt with Core Frisk

Blueberry was walking by Core Frisk when he saw Ink, it was unbelievable. Core Frisk did say that no one like Ink could enter the omega timeline, like Error or maybe Anti Virus or Virus.

"HEYA INK! DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD ENTER HERE!"

"WOW ME TOO BLUE!" Ink exclaimed, even though blue was only 4 feet away from him.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I DUNNO!"

"DO NOT SHOUT IN THE OMEGA TIMELINE" Corr Frisk screamed, clearly annoyed, she never liked loud noises. At all.

"Heh, sorry Core. Did i break your lil' eardrums?" Teased Ink. He is a jerk afterall. Core Frisk was about to agrue back but what was the point? There was no way she could teach Ink any manners. "Yeah maybe. Just don't shout in here" Core Frisk said, going flirt mode "Or you might get put into the corner big boy." Core Frisk laughed and vanished.

Ink noticed how flirty Core Frisk looked, so he decided to do the same. To deal with a flirt is to give em a flirt. Blueberry saw how Ink looked like he was planning to destroy the whole world and backed up. Reeeeaaaaaal slowly.  
Ink crept behind Core Frisk, even though Core Frisk could see him, due to her being a omnipresence being, she pretended not to see Ink. Ink got closer to Core Frisk and was about to do something flirty when Core Frisk whipped behind and shot at him the first flirt she knew, "Hey there, I just hand to turn around and look at you because your face is a work of art!" And she blew kiss at him. Giggling, Core Frisk walked away to attend an arguement going on between Fell and Gaster Sans.

Ink was left there, blushing hardcore, Oh my stars why is she so cute?! Ink thought, covering his face with his scarf. He had to do something about it, but he knew nothing about the lil' Frisk and was convinced that flirting might not work. Core Frisk was watching Ink while she listened to the agruement, something about whose AU being the saddest of all.

"Lets just agree that Flowerfell is the saddest 'Kay?" Core Frisk said, nervously making hand gestures for them to calm down. In the end, both senses agreed that Flowerfell was honestly the saddest.

Ink then thought of an idea, why not just hitting the friend zone first? Maybe he could know Core Frisk a lil' better before diving in deeper.

So he walked to Core Frisk. Slowly of course


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get closer-

Another arguement broke out. Core Frisk understand that arguements are a normal thing around here but seriously. Must it have to happen all the time? Core Frisk thought Its really getting old.

Littletale Sans and blue was challenging each other to a cuteness contest, which Sans is the cutest. Core Frisk didn't think it was necessary to do so. They were both cute. Her thought was in a platonic way of course. Just as Core Frisk was about to settle the conflict, Ink jumped in and puts his arms on littletale Sans and blueberry and all he said was "Hey, a contest can't choose which of you knuckleheads is the cutest, all you gotta know is that both of you guys are Super cute and can always walk down a street and go 'Oh your cuteness level is just a hundred? Well mine is OVER 9000!'"

Both of the cute sanses were inspired immediately and became buddies, and like what Ink said, they walked around showing off their cuteness. "Huh, I didn't think that encouragement could have settle that conflict. Nice job rainbow" Core Frisk said as she looked at Ink and then at Blue and Littletale Sans.

"Heh, thanks, I have a way of keeping the room calm"

"I thought you liked to party and crap"

"What makes you think so?"

"Your neon colors can really make a good disco ball"

"What neon colors?"

"The colors on your belt silly" Core Frisk pointed at Ink's Color tubes on his belt.

Ink looked at what Core Frisk was pointing at and puts his hand on the pack of his head, "Oh those colors. Their not meant for coloring"

Core Frisk then asked him, "What are they for then?"

"It's a secret I might tell ya" Ink winked, truthfully, he didn't want to tell her. Ink might wanted to become Frisk's Friend but he doesn't know if she's a threat. Telling her what the Color tubes did was like telling her his weakness. Which is excactly what it is. His weakness. 


	4. Just a sad moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Core frisk reveals a small secret

Time past, Ink got closer to Core Frisk even more, getting to know her and her past. Ink found Core Frisk really sad all the time, and he understood why. Long ago, Core Frisk was shoved into the Core due to not keeping a solid promise to her sans, she had promised not to reset, but she broke it. Out of anger, Sans pushed her into the core, hoping that it might solve their problem.

_It didn't_

Core Frisk was shattered across time and space, and became omnipresence being. And her universe shattered too. Ink had linked her story to his, because when Core Frisk world shattered, the paper connected to her world burnt up and became ashes, it gave Ink quite a fright.

"I'm so sorry about your world" Ink said, halfway in Core Frisk story.

"Don't be, it's my fault after all" Core Frisk said, looking down.

"I knew that your world was dying, just that I didn't knew it was _your_ world" Ink said, regretfully.

"Even if you did know it was my world, you couldn't have done anything..." Core Frisk said, tears welling up.

Core Frisk continued with her tale.


	5. Taking A Nap

Finally, it's the end of the day, everyone's off to bed. Core Frisk stretches, she can't believe this whole day went so smoothly with Ink, she had thought it might turn into a disaster.

Core Frisk didn't need sleep, she never felt tired. But on some occasions, when she has nothing to do, she sleeps, just for a while of course, and then wake up instantly when she needs to do her work.

Ink wasn't a type who slept either, he never felt tired, due to him not being created to feel tired, but he still sleeps anyways. After all, when he feels like sleeping he could just drink a little bit of paint that makes him have the feeling to sleep.

Core Frisk looks over at Ink, his sitting down, then at the others. Maybe she could leave the Omega Timeline for a while? To spend time with Ink...? _What am I thinking?_ Core Frisk shaked her head _You can't spend time with Ink, his probably busy..._

 _"_ Hey Frisk, c'mere!" Ink waved over at Core Frisk.

Core Frisk walked over and sat next to Ink, "Do you want something? Why did you call me?"

"Heh, I just wanted to bring you somewhere..." Ink said looking away, he felt a lil' hot, maybe it's his scarf that's making him sweat a little

"I have been to all places, almost all, so at least 98% of the places you might bring me I could have already gone so I don't think there's a need to-" Core Frisk was halfway speaking when Ink pulled her arm. Ink face was a feat away from Core Frisk's.

"Oops sorry I pulled too hard..." Ink said, letting go of Core Frisk, "I wanted to bring you someplace quiet and tranquil."

Core Frisk blushes, "Like?"

"Waterfall?"

"Which?"

"Outertale"

"Why?"

"Just... Lets go..." Ink said holding Core Frisk hand, and he splashes paint on the ground and jumps in with Frisk.

So quiet, so peaceful, the sound of waterfalls and the nice wind in the air made Core Frisk comfortable. Ink points up at the sky, stars shone brightly in the sky, Core Frisk followed Ink's gaze.

Ink sat down and patted a spot right next to him, gesturing for Frisk to sit. Core Frisk sat and leaned on Ink, it's so peaceful. She closed her eyes and slept, so did Ink. Both of them leaning on each other till they fell and lied on the ground, both sleeping, both snuggled in each other's arms.

_So comfortable_


End file.
